The Bitter End
The Bitter End Summary Quotes Agent Six: Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? You could've been killed! Berna Manchester:Sorry. Agent Six embraced her tightly before releasing and walking off. Agent Six:Still, don't do that again. Kevin Levin:Wow! What did that floor do to you? Lyn Manchester:Sorry. I'm just worried. Gwen Tennyson: Don't worry, the doctor did say that she'll wake up soon eventually. Lyn Manchester:Thanks for that. Gwen Tennyson: No problem. What are cousins for. * Beatrix Manchester: Um...er...well...I...he was...I guess you could call him a 'bad person'. But not when you girls were around! He wasn't bad around us! Never! * Berna Manchester:It's okay. It was hard for me to be mad at you guys. You're not really a group of terrible people. You all were trying to be a supportive friend to Celia. Now that i thought about it, you were right. Celia really wasn't the best person. Didn't mean she deserved to die. I mean, i could sympathize with her in some places. We'd both lived a similar tragedy but with different reactions. Me, my mom, my dad's relatives, and my sister had shut dow. Celia became cruel and hateful. Neither was worse. We'd both suffered as a result. Life is funny like that. Everything and everyone's different, No one's perfect and it doesn't matter what you've been through. We're all in this. So why reject it? smiles Hey, Lyn and i are going out for some smoothies and chili fries with our cousins Ben, Gwen and Lucy after school, and i think it's be fun if you guys came along. Transcript Berna Manchester:No! You don't know anything about me! You don't know what i've been through! You don't get viciously bullied and harassed at school because you are not a teenaged outcast! You weren't there when that car crash happened! You get perfect grades! You have lots of friends! You have an Hispanic boyfriend who 1) lives in an alternate dimension and works for an organization knowns as Providence, 2) have the ability to create a variety of machines on his body ,and 3) He can cure E.V.O.s! You can cast spells! You're the powerful one in the group! You're Bruce's favorite godchild! You're Sunny's favorite relative! You have muscles! You're the team leader! YOU'RE THE FIRST BORN SIBLING! Lyn Manchester: (angrily shouted) Sis, That's enough! Berna Manchester:(shouted) You just think i'm weak because i can't protect myself from Celia! But i can! Lyn Manchester: (shouted)I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, THAT'S WHAT OLDER SIBLINGS DO! Berna Manchester:(shouted)WELL, I DON'T NEED PROTECTION...NOT FROM ANYONE AND ESPECIALLY NOT FROM THE LIKES OF YOU! Lyn Manchester:I'm worried about you, Berna, Berna ManchesterLYou're accusing me of being afraid, are you? Lyn Manchester:Yes, i am. And that's exactly why Celia's gonna beat you. Because you're afraid of admitting you're afraid! You're just too stubborn to even realizing it. Berna Manchester:(yells) SHUT UP! Berna suddenly holds her hand out and uses telekinesis on Lyn, sending her flying across the room. She smashed into the wall and slumped down to the floor, The action made Berna covered her mouth in shock of what she did. Lyn, who hadn't been knocked out, looked at her the same way but she managed to get back on her feet as she brushed it off like it was nothing. Berna Manchester:Lyn, I...I didn't meant to... Lyn Manchester:(angrily) You know what?! Fine. If you don't want to face the truth and you wanna act like a stubborn brat?! Go ahead and get yourself killed then, be my guest! Tears of anger ran down Berna's face. Berna Manchester:I wish you weren't my sister! Lyn stepped back in shock and Berna sobbed as she dashed towards the stairs. Lyn Manchester:Berna, wait! But Berna didn't listen as she ran up the stairs and into her room. Lyn Manchester: Oh crap! You came after all. I started to think that you've chickened out. You know, typical Crasherna behavior. Where are your friends? Did they finally get tired of you? I came alone. How stupid can you get? Please Celia, you have to listen to me. This isn't the real you. Look, whoever or whatever corrupted you and turned you into this, just stop. And who was it that caused me to be like this? I know...I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. But if you let me. I can return you back to Macy. And why would i do that? The old me was too boring for my taste. I prefer the new me. What better way to exact revenge that in life. Stop it, Celia! You've got to snap out of it! Why are you doing this?! Hm...I have a better idea. I think i'll kill you now so i can get your stupid, nagging voice out of my head. It was stupid to come alone. we both know that you can't outmatched me and did you actually think this would be easy? Just call those Phoenix Dweebs and your stupid sister already so that i can have a real challenge. As for why i'm doing this? Well... I think it's time you got a taste of your own medicine. You and your sister took away my family and what was left of it. Now it's time i take something from you...your life! I'm sorry about your mom's jacket. It was an accident! I would never do something like that on purpose. No Berna, do you and your sister know anything about Manny Tennyson? What really happened in that car accident? No? I don't understand. What did dad do? You don't know? Well, i'm not surprised Beatrice and those Tennysons didn't say anything. Let's just say your dad is a little more...bad than you think he is. What? I don't- Berna, you idiot! That stupid car accident that happened four years ago. Your dad died, right? Well, there was another person involved...she died too. And she was...my mother. That's right, once you learn about your dad's...little secret, you'll see why we bullied you more than that car accident. I...I always knew deep inside that it was unsettling to tease me about me being in that terrible car accident...that it was more than that. But what did it have to do with Dad? I didn't think he was bad. Quite the opposite, frankly. His death had affected me and my whole family from my father's side greatly...if he hadn't died, i wouldn't have let myself bullied. It was because we had such a good relationship. It felt like a betrayal to know there was something he didn't tell me and Lyn. Berna...it's complicated. We went to the same schools and that's how we met. I eventually found out that you and Lyn were Manny's daughters and that you were involved in that accident after mom died and it was your father's fault for her demise. I told Macy and her mean girls and they were very disgusted. That's when they and the whole school started picking on you. Everybody could've done the same thing to your sister...but...let's just say...every student in the school is secretly afraid of her. What happened to your father? He left before i was born. We're not talking about him. I've been wasting my time talking when i should be killing you! So now die! Wait! Celia...you really don't have to..do this. When...Dad died, it took a lot out of me...if he hadn't died, i would've stuck up for myself. I turned to my sister and she was my solace, i slowly confidence back. But i'm not showing you any mercy! Celia...I'm sorry about what happened to your mother...but you hang onto the event and turned evil as a result. You can't hurt everyone like this. I hurt myself and a few others when dad died. But i'm learning...that you have to let go of the past. I get that you're upset...but this isn't right. And it's not just for me...it's for everyone around you. I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU! Celia! You can't keep doing this! You've hurt so many people! You can't convince me, Crasherna. Ha! Ha! Missed me! Missed me again! Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me! Gladly. Wait, what?! Suddenly, Celia forcefully grabbed the sides of Saya's head and roughly kissed her. WAAAHHHHH! Dad, stay awake! I don't think i'm going to make it, Berna. You have to dad! I love...you, your sister...and your mother... very much... Berna Manchester:(screams) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Lyn Manchester:No one does Berna, No one does. At least you tried your best. Berna Manchester:What happened while i was unconscious? Lyn Manchester:Two days after you were in a coma, the news of Celia's passing had disturbed everyone at school. The lie was that she had a mental disorder, ran away from home and starved herself to death, somehow losing her body in the process. Celia's aunt, who practically raised her, had mentioned that Celia had disappeared for a month or so and before that, she was acting very strangely. But now she's gone. Only me, the others, Macy, her gang, and you knew the truth. And none of us wanted to tell. The police, along with Hermione's father, still wanted to investigate. They'd asked everyone a few questions, especially me, the others and Macy's group. Macy, her group, me and the others had been having therapy and it's not fun. Even though they've been bullying you for so long, i couldn't help but Berna Manchester:So Lyn, what are you doing in here? Lyn Manchester:I decided to be on watch. Berna Manchester:Lyn? Lyn Manchester:I'm so sorry. I knew what Celia wanted to do I knew about her intentions...but i failed to protect you. I thought i lost you. I'm afraid...that if i let you out of my sight, or if i let you go, i'll never see you again and i'll never forgive myself. Berna Manchester:No, i'm the only who should be sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. It's not your fault. I'm here because of you and the others. Thank you for saving me. Lyn Manchester:I should...let you get back to sleep. Berna Manchester:Lyn. Good night. Lyn smiled and opened the door. Lyn Manchester:Good night. (turned the light off and closed the door behind her) Lyn Manchester:But...Did dad intentionally...get into that vehicle crash with Celia's mom? Beatrix Manchester:No, but her and Celia's mother had...a rough history. They had a big fight on Halloween, which is why your father hates it so much. But it's only a coincidence they crashed into each other. Same with Berna. Category:Episodes